Revenge
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Yet another version of what happened within the three years before the andriods came. Rather Dark, and as the Primary Genre expresses: Angst.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hey! Long time, no write! Well, after quite a while of writer's block I came up with this story. It's quite different from my other ones. Feedback is appreciated, greatly. Remember: read review happy VBHA!

**Warning:** As you may have seen from the very first sentence of this story, this is not a story for you young'ens out there. Sex, rape, and swearing are heavy in this story. Watch out!

**Revenge**  
**By Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

_Dumb Bitch_, his mind roared as he made his way towards her room. His footsteps stomping down the hall, knocking everything over that was in his path. That stupid bitch had put a spell over him. He knew it from the first night he had spent at this damned compound. He knew that his silly behavior over the past few weeks weren't of his own accord. He would _never_ follow around a _woman_ like a lovesick puppy! Never!

Now it was time to make the confrontation. He would make her remove her spell with force, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He would relish in the way her lithe body would tremble, the way her beautiful blue eyes would sparkle at him and her full lips… he groaned. There it was again.

This was not lust; it was a maddening desire that he could not knock off by training. She had bewitched his mind so he could think of nothing else, but her. He knew it. The Saiyan no Ouji would _never_ moon over someone the way he was mooning now. It had to be her, and he needed to rid of her as soon as possible. She was keeping him from his birthright! He would not loose to Kakkarot again. He swore it.

Her door was nothing but ash on the ground as he swiftly entered her room. He found her brushing her hair, as though she was waiting for him. She shrieked as he stomped into her room, his battle aura glowing brightly.

She stood up, quickly, screaming about privacy. Pah! Like he gave a damn anyway. He grabbed her throat and pinned her up against the wall.

"What the hell-?!" Bulma choked out, as he pressed his body up against hers; knocking the wind out of her chest.

"You should know exactly what this is about," Vegeta replied, his voice deadly quiet. She shook her head, wondering what had made him so mad as to make him burn her door down. He watched as the blood ran out of her face. He could feel her heart pulsing against his chest. He wanted her so much, yet he would not give into his primal desires… not yet, at least.

"Vegeta, I can't breathe! Have you no decency?" her voice had turned hoarse as she trembled, gasping for air. He pushed her, harder, into the wall, then let go. Bulma crumpled to the ground, trying to keep the consciousness that was slowly slipping away from her.

She slowly stood, un-wrinkling her sheen, short, nightdress. Narrowing her eyes at him, and pressing her small fists against her hips she demanded an explanation.

"Don't play with me, woman. You know why I have come, tonight." He furrowed his eyebrows with a sneer. She seethed as confusion enveloped her body.

_What the hell is he talking about?_ He growled and flung her to the bed. Before she could get up, he jumped on her, straddling her hips. "Take your damn spell off of me, woman." He shouted, pressing his arousal into her hip.

"Your out of your damn mind." Bulma shrieked, "You barge into my room, screaming about Kami-knows what!" He growled, and pushed her, harder, into the bed. "Get off, you're starting to hurt." Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let tears fall. She would show him no weakness, or he would taunt her with it.

"Fine," he replied, his voice cold as ice, "I'll just have to get rid of it myself." Bulma's eyes widened, wondering what he was about to do. The next thing she knew, both of them were naked, and his mouth was crushing hers in a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:** Alright, a little harsh, I admit. I'm really not used to these rape stories, per say. I'm used to making the bad guy intending to do the raping, then having Vegeta come and rescue his princess right before she is violated, or something to that extent. So this is a new experience for me, and for some reason I've gotten into the whole rough sex thing. Hehe ;; And this story isn't really meant to be romantic like my other stories, so sorry for all the hopeless romantics out there (like me). XD TTYL


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately I cannot promise that Vegeta will become 'nice,' as some of you wish, because Vegeta's character isn't really that 'nice,' to begin with. I hope that does not hinder you in your reading of my story. Thanks for reading, once again. 3 VBHA

**Revenge**  
**By Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Bulma lay staring out her window. The bloody red sun was slowly making its way above the horizon. She lay broken on her bed, her whole body feeling as though it was ripped in half. He had taken her with all the ferocity he could manage, and left her. He screamed above her, spilling his seed into her depths, ripped himself out of her and left, cackling about being no one's fool.

Now she lay, tangled within her sheets, dried trails of tears, painfully, in trajectories down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of what had driven him to his madness. He barged in her room, obliterating her door, and demanding she took her 'spell' off of him.

Stupid Saiyan, and his stupid paranoia. She couldn't take much more of this. She felt as though her spirit was broken. He literally raped her, and she was powerless to do anything about that. He had taken her innocence, she felt dirty and used.

A weak anger flared up inside her. She would get revenge. She would show that Saiyan what it was like to be taken advantage of. She, Bulma Briefs, was the smartest and prettiest woman he would ever lay eyes on, yet he still treated her as though she were the dirt on his boot… no worst! Tears spilled out of her pain-etched eyes as she tried to roll out of bed. She choked a scream down, as the pain shooting through her body was unbearable. Gods how she hated him.

---

He had left, and he had been freed from her spell. For the time being. After having her, and hearing her shrieks of pain underneath him, he felt an even more intense lust for her. More so than he had before.

Vegeta had been training in the gravity chamber for three days straight now, thinking, non-stop, of her and what he had felt pummeling himself into her depths. He needed her again; she had become even more of a distraction. All he could concentrate on were her tear-streaked eyes, and the blood. Oh, the glorious blood that had flowed out of her womb as he took her, again and again.

Her blood felt different from his previous victims. Her blood almost felt… pure, while the other poor beasts he slaughtered were tainted with mud. After his experience he had deducted that she, indeed, were an angel, while he, as a devil, had taken advantage of him. Not necessarily a devil, per say, but it felt more… peccadillo. He chuckled at the thought of dark and light coming together in a union of mortal needs.

Tonight he would take her again, she had almost become addictive. Although she were loud during the waking hours, at night when she screamed, it were nothing more than a low growl. How Saiyan-like she was. How very Saiyan… it seems as though he had chosen correctly, to stay on this blasted mud ball.

After killing Kakkarot, he may keep her around, just so he could hear her low moans of pain. It sent adrenaline through his veins. Tonight he would steal her away, she had moved across the compound into another luxurious room, closer to her laboratory, however, that would not stop him. He would take her, even stronger and longer than before.

He felt as though his mind had numbed. Anyone else would have thought of Vegeta as though he were insane. Maybe he was…

Vegeta shrunk back into the shadows of the gravity chamber, it was close to midnight, and he would strike soon. He could almost smell her. It aroused him even more than he already was. Now was the time.

---

Her crystalline tears spilled down her cheeks as she touched the bruises on her hip. They hurt so much. The pain of their encounter was fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes, wondering how she could ever become attracted to a man like that.

He really was crazy, he needed to leave, and never come back. She wouldn't miss him, no. He had a frenetic look in his eyes that night. He wasn't right, something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong…

She shivered as an ominous shadow washed over her. She didn't know what it was about the cool night air that whipped into her room, but she felt as though… oh! She couldn't explain… yet… she knew that something would happen, and soon. She just didn't want to fathom what.

--

He watched as she examined the bruises on her hips. Something unsettling stirred within him. He just didn't know what it was, so he brushed it off as nervousness. He watched as her beautiful face flinched, as her hands traveled down her body. He could feel his pants tightening.

He would watch for a little longer, he liked the peace that was preserved between them at this moment, and didn't want to ruin his picture of an angel… one that he had unknowingly been searching for.

---

**Author's Note:** Ooh, a little scary, eh? Thanks for reading (for the third time). Hope to see ya'll next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Another heart-throbbing chapter of Revenge for all of you little muffins to feast your dissatisfied fan fiction reading eyes upon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Revenge   
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Chapter 3:

Bulma hissed as she tried to apply adhesive wrap to her leg. A dark chuckle came from near the window. Bulma froze, as though she were a deer in headlights. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was simply her imagination.

"Praying will do you no good, onna." He laughed at her, grabbing her shoulder, "I would suggest getting up and facing me, or would like me to do the honors?"

She shivered as his gloved hand ran up her neck. She stood and turned towards the thing that had become her worst nightmare.

"What is it you want from me?" Bulma stuttered, her small fists shaking slightly. He laughed again, before his face, quickly, curled into a sneer. He grabbed her by the hair and crushed his lips to hers.

"You will never gain control over me, onna." He whispered bitterly into her ear. Bulma closed her eyes. She was going to die! She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would happen, and here it was… happening! "I hate you," she whispered as his lips brushed over hers. He pulled back as though he were burned.

"Good." He smirked.

He seemed different that night, altered from the first night he had taken her. She closed her eyes as she let the vivid pain start to ebb away. He lay on top of her, his breathing ragged.

She felt his hands make their way up to her arms, holding a shoulder in each calloused hand. His grip made her teeth grind, yet he stared at the pillow next to her unblinking, as though he were in a trance.

As he stare down at the woman below him, he could have thought that he saw a gold aura emanate from her body; not an aura of energy, but of pure light, it seemed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped down on top of her. She needed to move him, otherwise his hulking muscles would crush her into the mattress. She whimpered in pain as every nerve in her body screamed with a throbbing ache.

Finally, he dropped to the side of her, almost sliding off the bed. She needed to get away from him. She needed to… kill him. She had no sympathy for this creature, and would show him about as much as he had shown her.

As he stare down at the woman below him, he could have thought that he saw a gold aura emanate from her body; not an aura of energy, but of pure light, it seemed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped down on top of her. She needed to move him, otherwise his hulking muscles would crush her into the mattress. She whimpered in pain as every nerve in her body screamed with a throbbing ache.

Finally, he dropped to the side of her, almost sliding off the bed. She needed to get away from him. She needed to… kill him. She had no sympathy for this creature, and would show him about as much as he had shown her.

**Author's Note**: Uh-oh! Bulma's on the rampage! What will her devious mind hold for us in future chapters? Well, you'll just have to stick in there, and hang on until I post the next chapter, now won't you? XD


End file.
